


Moments

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Edward Elric, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I'm going to bury my face between your legs until you scream."
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: anonymous





	1. Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mustang learns the truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022885) by [jachien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jachien/pseuds/jachien). 



> Based on [Chapter 32](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022885/chapters/63304351#workskin) of jachien's _Mustang Learns the Truth_. As in...you should read that 1) because it's amazing and 2) for context, haha

Ed prides herself on being a woman of science, but Roy's tongue is a thing of magic. 

She's perched precariously on the edge of the chair at this point, both legs slung over Roy's shoulders to give him better access to her core. One of his hands has found the small of her back, gently but firmly holding her in place. The other is decidedly more busy; two long fingers make shallow thrusts in time with his tongue.

Oh, _yes_ \-- Ed squirms in his grasp and lets her head fall back. She never thought she'd see Roy Mustang on his knees for her anywhere but in her dreams and the reality of it might be making her lightheaded. 

Her hands strain at the cuffs and her body arches, whether towards him or away, she can't tell anymore. She's oversensitive and overwhelmed, every nerve ending in her body alight with pleasure; he's kept her on edge for longer than she's ever bothered to endure under the care of her own hand and he's made no sign of finishing anytime soon. Everytime she gets too close, he eases off, slowing down and pulling back until nothing but hot breath tickles her skin.

But she's _so_ close and she's not sure if she can stand it if he doesn't let her come this time. "Mustang-- Bastard, come on! I need--" Her pleas are cut short with a cry as he pulls away completely, just far enough to grace her with that insufferable smirk.

"That doesn't sound like screaming," he chuckles, "And it doesn't sound like begging, either."

Ed makes a half-hearted kick, thumping him in the middle of the back with her right leg. "You stupid bastard!" she hisses, though it comes out more desperate than demanding. 

"Now, Edaline, you know my name." That smarmy tone is infuriating, so why is it turning her on even more?! "Use it."

The command does something weird to her insides and she clenches her teeth to hold back a whine. _Jackass_ , she thinks, letting out a strangled moan as Roy finally gets back to work. Oh, yes. Just like that-- _Please_ \--

Tears prick at the corners of her eyes; he's too damn good at this and he knows it. Each swipe of his tongue draws out another whimper, each louder and less controlled than the last. Ed fights to hold back a sob. The heat inside her has been building, building-- and she thinks she might explode.

"Roy, _please_ \--" She doesn't realize what she's said until she feels his smirk against her. But he doesn't ease off this time; instead, he circles her clit, pulling the swollen bud into his mouth and _sucking_.

Ed howls. She's already so close that his redoubled efforts push her right over the edge. She arches into him, hips clear leaving the seat. Yes, yes, _yes_ \-- " _Roy_!" Her orgasm erupts inside her, bringing stars to her eyes and fire to her lungs as she bites down on a scream. Burning pleasure crashes over her; even as it ebbs, her body pulses with it. She isn't sure if she can feel her legs when she finally collapses back into the chair. 

It takes her a long moment to come down and it leaves her exhausted. Roy rubs slow circles along her back, not saying anything but simply waiting until she's coherent again.

Ed moans, wiggling her wrists still in the handcuffs. "Lemme go." Her shoulders are starting to hurt and it's ruining her afterglow. Roy pulls the key from a pocket and releases her in a moment, carefully rubbing her wrists to make sure she's okay.

"You said you were gonna take me to bed," she mutters.

Roy chuckles. He trails his free hand, fingers still wet and sticky, across her cheek and slides it into her hair. "I guess we'd better fix that, then." 


	2. If a dream were just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same dream as always, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [Chapter 42](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022885/chapters/64924366) of jachien's _Mustang Learns the Truth_. AGAIN, you should read it 1) because it's amazing and 2) for context

Fighting with Mustang has always gotten Ed riled up, but she's not sure exactly when her frustration turned so sexual. 

She storms out of his office fuming and red, heart racing from both anger and arousal. It's all his fault. Who gave him the right, anyway? He's not her commanding officer anymore and even if he was, it's none of his business how she-- Ugh!

Ed clenches her teeth and nearly roars with irritation, because that's not even the worst of it. As if it weren't bad enough that he thinks he can still lecture her and complain, how dare he look so good while doing it! She thinks she might be a little wet just from the way his forearm had flexed when he leaned towards her, bracing himself against the desk. 

She shakes herself and lets out another strangled scream. So, she's easily turned on, so what? She's a healthy, young woman who suppressed her body's natural urges through most of her teenage years--it can't be that surprising if her hormones are making up for lost time. But she really, really needs to stop letting _that_ bastard get to her like this. 

***  
As much as she tried to put the entire incident out of her mind, Ed's subconscious has a different idea that night. It's not the first time she's had this dream and it surely won't be the last.

It always starts the same. They argue--throwing vicious insults and accusations, making demands that they both know the other won't stand. Sometimes he shows up on her front door, barging in like she can't stop him, sometimes she on his. And other times--like tonight--they're in his office, of all places, years of desire and frustration building until past and present blur in her mind. 

Mustang is sitting behind his desk with his legs crossed and sleeves rolled up, just like he'd been that afternoon. Only, now Ed is free to ogle those stupidly toned forearms and stupidly long legs. When she glances up, he has his usual, infuriating, stupidly suave smirk plastered across his lips.

She wants to slap that smug look right off his stupidly handsome face. Clearly Mustang thinks he's won whatever argument they're having and Ed can't stand for it. She'll show him--

She marches across the office and only stops when she's leaning half over the desk. She grabs a fistful of his shirt collar and _yanks_ until he's out of his seat, face inches from hers.

"Say that again, Bastard," she grits out. 

He looks like he's about to do just that, grin sliding right back into place. "I said--"

Ed doesn't let him, though. She careens forward until their lips crash together. Like always, Mustang freezes for half a second and then meets her head on. His fingers tangle into her hair and his lips move expertly against hers, pushing until she gasps and he can slip his tongue into her mouth. She welcomes him with a moan, desperately pulling at his collar to draw him closer.

But it isn't enough. She wants to feel him against her. If only the stupid desk weren't in the way! She needs to be under him, or maybe in his lap. She needs his hands on her body, his lips on her skin. She needs him inside her, _right now_.

Ed growls in frustration and Mustang--the absolute ass--chuckles. His hand slides out of her hair and she makes to protest, but then he's making his way around the desk and pulling her--finally, _finally_ \--to him. The moment their lips meet again, Ed moans and he takes full advantage to pull her tongue into his mouth, tangling it with his own and sucking.

The sensation send sparks through her body. In that moment, his lips on hers and his arm around her waist are the only two things that exist in her entire world. She doesn't protest when he shuffles her backwards, letting him direct her where he pleases and fumbling deperately to not lose contact.

As soon as the backs of Ed's thighs meet the armrest, Mustang throws her down onto the couch in a show of strength that makes her mouth water. _Yes_ , please, let's get on with it--

He takes his time, though, standing over her as he unbuttons his shirt. His dark eyes are filled with a searing heat and she finds that she can't look away. Each inch of skin that he slowly reveals sends her reeling. When his shirt finally drops to the floor, Ed isn't sure that she's even still breathing. His arms, his chest, his _muscles_ \-- She certainly isn't ashamed of her physique, but she doubts she'll ever have this sort of power over anyone.

Then Mustang's hands drop to his belt, but he pauses there, quirking a brow up like he's waiting. Ed's eyes go wide. She stays frozen for half a moment longer and then scrambles to follow suit, yanking one article of clothing off after another. Even in her rush, she hears when his uniform pants slip to the floor. She glances up.

In her mind, Mustang's _big_ and she always wants to taste him. Tonight, though, her dream has other ideas, because he immediately settles between her knees and pins her to the couch with his weight. She can feel him against her hip and gasps at the heat of it. He's already so hard, just as she's already wet, and if she can't taste him then she needs to touch him, at the very least.

Her hand snakes between them, tracing a line down his navel and gliding through the coarse hair that she finds there. His mouth drops open with a groan at the first brush of her fingers against his length. It's all the encouragement that she needs to take him in her grasp and give an experimental pump.

"Just like that," he breathes. His hand joins hers, covering it and guiding her to the rhythm he likes. As in all things, Ed catches on quickly and soon she has Mustang hissing and moaning as his hips stutter into her grip.

"Edaline--" Her name comes out as a gasp, but there's a weight to it that demands her attention. It's a dead giveaway that this can't be real-- _real_ Mustang doesn't even know that she's a woman--but dream-Ed doesn't notice or care. "Stop or I won't last," Mustang commands, hand finding her wrist.

Ed can't say if it's the image those words conjure up or the authority in his tone, but she suddenly feels dizzy. She blames it on that feeling when she lets him maneuver her hand from between them and pin it beside her head. 

And she doesn't fight his hold even after she realizes what's happening because suddenly his other hand is caressing her thighs. His fingers traces delicate lines, moving up and up her inner leg until he has her shaking with anticipation. 

As his first finger presses in, Mustang leans over her to bring their lips back together. He kisses down her jaw, moving to map her throat with tongue and lips. A second finger joins the first, and Ed arches into his touch. Her movement causes a canine to scrape against her collar bone and she cries out. She can feel more than hear his chuckle ghost against her skin.

When Mustang pulls his fingers out, Ed whines. This time, kissing that smug look off his face might not be enough; she might need to _bite_ it off. Before she can retaliate, though, he pulls her into another fierce kiss, panting against her lips, "Ready?"

She nods her head frantically. What kind of question is that? "Hurry up, _please_." 

He lines himself up, pumping his length once in a tight fist, and then slowly starts to press in.

" _Roy_ \--"

Ed startles awake, sucking in a breath, her body pulsing and her sheets damp with sweat. 

_Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Jachien's original says Ed always dreams of Roy showing up at her place, but my lizard brain wanted office sex so oh well!)
> 
> Also feel free to point out any glaring errors so I can fix them!! Don't have a beta reader lol I might come back and tweak this cause it feels too rushed. I guess it's kinda hard to balance the sexy details and the ambiguity of a dream


End file.
